


Why do we have social media in SPACE?

by DoveoftheUnderworldx



Series: Fandom Groupchats [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveoftheUnderworldx/pseuds/DoveoftheUnderworldx
Summary: Lance is a freaking meme and would definitely make them all have a group chat.





	Why do we have social media in SPACE?

Lance named the Chat #Paladudes 

 

Lance set his nickname to Sharpshooter 

Lance set Keith's nickname to Emo 

 

Emo: Ugh. 

 

Sharpshooter: Hey! 

 

Katie set her nickname to Pidge 

 

Hunk: why does this exist?

 

Allura: Lance why are you like this 

 

Shiro: Hey kids 

 

Shiro set his nickname to Space Dad

Shiro set Kuron's nickname to Space Stepdad

 

Space Stepdad: aw!! 

 

Pidge: but srsly why does this exist. The castle system is way more efficient. 

 

Sharpshooter: it has one shortcoming. 

 

Sharpshooter: no memes. 

 

Matt: Valid tbh 

 

Space Dad set Matt's nickname to Meme Gremlin 

 

Meme Gremlin: the kind of support I need in a relationship tbh 

 

Pidge: gayyyyy 

 

Emo: you called?

 

Sharpshooter: omg that was funny go Keith 

 

Emo: um. Ty. 

 

Allura: God help us all. 

 

Hunk: but how tf did we get social media to work in space? 

 

Pidge: we literally have a space Atari. This isn't much of a stretch. 

 

Emo: Lotor is bae all hail Lotor he got a good booty 

 

Sharpshooter: you stole his phone didn't you 

 

Emo: yeah it was easy. He's short. 

 

Pidge: #offended. 

 

Meme Gremlin: give it back. I'll add you. 

 

Allura: omg no 

 

Emo: ly2 Allura 

 

Meme Gremlin added Lotor. 

 

Lotor: I gave the tiny purple the device back 

 

Lotor changed Emo's nickname to tiny purple

 

tiny purple: you're the only purple one wtf 

 

Allura: omfg why Matt 

 

Allura: For that I'm adding Coran. 

 

Meme Gremlin: yay! 

 

Allura: fuck. I thought that was a good threat. 

 

Space Stepdad: yay the whole fam is together. 

 

Sharpshooter: @Space Stepdad hope this fam don't have to take a DNA test bc one of us is literally purple 

 

Lotor: technically 2

 

tiny purple changed his nickname to Keith

 

Keith: ignoring that. 

 

Pidge: this family consists of six humans of various ethnic origins, 2.5 alteans, 1 total Galra and a clone. I need counseling after thinking about that. 

 

Hunk: one total Galra what we have 2 

 

Sharpshooter: Keith's half and Lotor's half. That's one. 

See I can math too Pidge 

 

Pidge: I'm proud. 

 

Keith changed the Chat colors (red) 

 

Sharpshooter changed the Chat colors (blue) 

 

Pidge changed the Chat colors (green) 

 

Space Dad: omfg guys stop. 

 

Space Stepdad changed the Chat colors (purple) and set the Chat emoji to *alien emoji*

 

Space Stepdad: @Allura I thought you were adding Coran 

 

Allura added Coran 

 

Space Stepdad set Coran's nickname to Space Uncle 

 

Space Stepdad changed the Chat name to Space Fam 

 

Space Stepdad set Allura's nickname to Mom 

 

Meme Gremlin: Shiro your clone is cooler than you 

 

Space Dad: hey! 

 

Space Stepdad: not cooler. Just meme-y. 

Space Stepdad: Shiro 2.0 comes with new features such as lowkey rage and highkey memeage


End file.
